Endless Waltz
by Scribbles from a Fountain Pen
Summary: AU 5th year fic, please read, I promise it's awsome!
1. Worth a Prince's Ransom

Chapter One  
Worth a Prince's Ransom  
  
As Harry approached his Uncle Vernon, he reminisced about his year at Hogwarts. In contrast, this was going to be a dreadful summer. He turned to bid Ron a final farewell, but by now he was out of sight.  
  
"Get a move on, boy! I haven't got all day!" Harry picked up his things once more and trudged after his uncle through the thinning crowd.  
  
Once in the Dursley's new blue BMW, Harry settled into his old routine. "So, how are Aunt Petunia and Dudley?" he asked as he drummed his fingers on the leather seat in front of him, already bored out of his mind and missing his friends terribly.  
  
"They would be better, knowing I would return without you. Tell me again why you can't stay at that blasted school of yours?" So Harry began to explain, for about the hundredth time why he was unable to attend Hogwarts over the summer holidays. Just as he was about to get to the part about Professor Dumbledore, he glanced at the road ahead.  
  
"Look out!" he shouted, but it was too late. A black cat that had been trying to cross the street, now lay squished under the tires of Uncle Vernon's new car.  
  
"Damn cat!" Vernon cursed loudly as he got out of the car to inspect the damage. Surprisingly, he returned a moment later with the cat snuggled safely in his arm as though he had saved it, not almost murdered it. Without a word to Harry, he set the cat in the passenger seat and continued on home.  
  
Upon arriving at the house, the poor creature was nearly squished a second time as Dudley took a liking to her and decided to see how hard he could squeeze her before she threw up. She immediately tried to scratch him back, but he squeezed her again before she could. "I'm gonna call her Tiger!"  
  
"We're not keeping it! I'm sending it to Mrs. Figg as soon as she gets home." Uncle Vernon protested.  
  
"Put that thing down, you don't know where it's been!" Petunia exclaimed as she hurried over to Dudley. His face scrunched up and turned a horrid shade of purple.  
  
"But she's MINE! I WANT HER!" "But Dudley dear," his mother began, trying to console him. He only screamed louder however.  
  
"I WANT HER! GIVE HER TO ME! NOW! I WANT TO KEEP HER!"  
  
"Now, Dudleykinns, there's no need to shout! Of course you can keep her, right Vernon?" He began to protest once more but she looked at him sharply. "RIGHT Vernon," and as an after thought, "dear?"  
  
"Yes, yes of course."  
  
"Now, her name is Tiger, and HE," Dudley pointed to Harry in disgust, "isn't to touch her."  
  
"Stupid to name her Tiger. She doesn't even have any stripes," Harry muttered under his breath as he left the room to get his things put away.  
  
As usual, Harry was left to lug his trunk, books, and Hedwig's cage into their proper household places. It took him until supper to completely finish the task. Once he was done, he joined the family at the dinner table. Dudley had set the cat on his right and the poor thing was shaking from all the commotion.  
  
"Tiger, kitty, would you like some milk?" cooed Aunt Petunia as she placed a small china-blue bowl in front of the cat and tried not to cringe as Tiger rubbed her tail against her hand.  
  
In response, she began to drink it hungrily. He knew they never liked him, but still it hurt. After all, they were his family, technically speaking of course and she was just a cat. He finished his meager meal in silence.  
  
That night, Harry thumped upstairs early because there wasn't much else to do but sleep. Once he had reached his door, however, he stopped. It felt as though he was being watched. He slowly turned around, expecting to see Dudley, but paused. There, sitting on the top step, was the cat, her gray eyes shinning eerily in the dim light of the hallway.  
  
*************************************  
  
Harry awoke with a start, and groaned as he glanced at the clock. "Do you EVER get up at a normal time?" he asked Tiger as she sat purring next to his bed. "Oh, alright!" He climbed out of bed, put on his glasses, threw on a shirt and some pants, and went downstairs with Tiger in the lead. He rummaged around in the top cupboards; tying to find the cereal they had hidden from Dudley. Once he found the last box, he poured some into a bowl, dumped in some milk and sat down at the table. Tiger leapt onto the table and tried to eat some of Harry's breakfast, but he picked her up just in time.  
  
"Shame on you, Tiger. That's MY breakfast, but if you'll wait a minute, I'll get you yours." He put her on the floor and got up to get her a dish of milk. While he was at the cupboard, Tiger jumped back onto the table and finished off his Weetabix. When he returned, he sighed and knew today would be most interesting, to say the least. He got a new bowl and poured the remainder of cereal into it. Tiger looked hungrily at that too, but Harry ate it standing up so as not to give the impression he would be sharing with anyone.  
  
She pranced to the door moments later, apparently wanting a bit of fresh air. Harry went to the door, let her out and followed when she showed that she so desired. Once outside, he sat down on the bench. She swatted at some flies before cuddling down next to him and demanding to be stroked behind the ears. "You know, you need more maintenance than Dudley." She stiffened and looked up at him, offended. "I'm kidding. No need to get huffy about it." He heard a yell from upstairs.  
  
"Where are you Tiger?" Dudley yelled as he thundered around upstairs.  
  
"You'd better get going." Harry told her. "We wouldn't want him to know you were conversing with the 'freak', now would we?" Tiger immediately jumped off the bench, leapt onto the windowsill and entered soundlessly. Harry shook his head, finished off the last of his breakfast and hurried inside so as not to arouse the suspicion that the 'freak' had actually been enjoying himself.  
  
*****************************  
  
Later that day, as lunch drew near, Harry heard the words he'd been waiting for all day. Just as he finished washing the final breakfast dishes, Uncle Vernon called him into the other room.  
  
"Your Aunt and I will be going to visit Marge in London until late this evening. You and Dudley will stay here."  
  
He groaned inwardly. This wasn't the way he wanted to spend the final days before his 15th birthday. He's been hoping they'd take Dudley with them on yet another of their pointless visits that only resulted in more presents to clutter Dudley's already piggish room. He hadn't figured on them leaving the kid at home. "We'll be gone till about dinner, so Dudley dear, of course you may order out." Dudley smiled greedily and Harry knew they'd be having the greasiest, most disgusting, most expensive thing Dudley could think of for dinner. He could hardly wait. "And you?" Vernon pointed at Harry.  
  
"Will be in my room making no noise and pretending I'm not there." Harry finished for him. He knew the drill by now. After all, it'd been nearly fifteen years.  
  
"Good. There will be no trouble, correct?" Vernon sneered as he none to gracefully helped Petunia with her coat.  
  
"Correct." They left moments later without another word. Within minutes of their departure however, Dudley got up from the sofa and walked to the window, peering out. Once he was sure that his parents were out of sight, and apparently out of earshot as well, he turned to Harry.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal. I'm going out with my friends and Mum and Dad won't find out about it will they? They'll think that I was here, babysitting you" he put an awful emphasis on the word that made Harry's blood boil, "the whole time. Isn't that right?" Harry couldn't believe his good luck.  
  
"Of course. Whatever you say, Dudley." Harry agreed as Dudley bounded out the door without so much as a decent goodbye though Harry knew better than to expect one. As soon as he was gone, Harry dashed to the cupboard under the stairs and grabbed Hedwig's cage. He'd been so busy lately; she hadn't been let out at all in the past week. The Dursleys had stopped allowing her to stay in his room after Dudley began to complain that she was keeping him awake at night.  
  
He let her out in the house and she flew up the stairs, followed closely by the cat. Once in Harry's room, she jumped onto his bed and looked the owl squarely in the face. Hedwig stared calmly at Tiger and an agreement, unheard by anyone, seemed to be agreed upon.  
  
He took out a piece of parchment and began to write:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
How's your holiday so far? I finally have a chance to write you. The Dursleys have been working me so hard lately. Right now, they're are out visiting my aunt's sister and Dudley is who knows where with his friends. Hedwig is so happy to be out of her cage that I wanted to write you now so she may go out.  
  
I was hoping that Professor Dumbledore would allow me to spend the summer holidays with you, but so far, I guess I can't. I'll probably visit Ron sometime soon, hopefully very soon.  
  
Nothing much is happening; this isn't a note of distress. In fact, this must be the first note that I've written you that isn't of dire importance. Is Voldemort losing his touch? Anyway, I hope you have a good summer holiday, what's left of it, and I'll talk to you soon.  
  
Harry  
  
"There," Harry muttered to himself as he finished. He tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg and opened the window. "Bring this to Sirius for me please, but it's not important, so you can take your time." Hedwig gave a hoot in reply and soared out into the dimming sky.  
  
Harry sat back on his bed then changed his mind. After all, how would they know if he watched some TV or played on Dudley's new computer?  
  
A few hours later, as he lay watching TV in Dudley's room, Tiger climbed over his legs and settled into her favorite spot in his lap. "Why do you like me so much?" he absent-mindedly asked the cat as he stroked her fur. "You know it would drive Dudley insane to see you like this in my lap." She looked up at him, questioningly. He sighed. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"  
  
**************************************  
  
Harry was only half awake when he heard the front door open. He shot up, dumping the sleeping cat onto the floor. She woke with a start and hissed reproachfully. "Tiger, Dudley's home, get moving!" She raced out of the room at top speed and down the stairs. Harry ran into his room and stuffed Hedwig's cage into his closet, then shut and latched his window. He prayed she wouldn't be back anytime soon. Finally he raced downstairs to get Dudley's story straight. However, once he got there, he stopped short. His aunt and uncle were home, but where was Dudley?  
  
"There you are! Take these things!" Petunia shoved a few parcels into Harry's hands. "Now, where's my little Dudleykinns?" asked his aunt as she tossed her coat at him as well. Harry decided to act as though he hadn't heard and went to put away her coat and packages. "Dudley, where are you? Dudley, your Aunt Marge sent a present for you! Come and see what she sent my little man! Dudley?" Aunt Petunia called up the stairs. After a few moments of silence, she went upstairs to find him. Harry dreaded what would happen next but knew it was inevitable. Aunt Petunia came running down the stairs as fast as humanly possible and toppled down the last two. "Dudley, " she began, but her voice seemed to be caught in her throat, "My D-d- dudley ... g-g-gone . he's n-n-n-not ..." And she proceeded to enter into a state of hysterics, issuing high pitched screams every few seconds.  
  
Aunt Petunia stopped moments later when Vernon dumped a large pitcher of iced water in her face. "What, what's wrong with Dudley?" he asked as soon as she stopped sputtering.  
  
"He's, h-he's." she started, sputtering all the while.  
  
"He's, he's, WHAT?" mimicked Vernon in an annoyed tone. "HE'S WHAT?" he finally yelled when Petunia didn't answer. Harry shuddered as the house shook with the refraction of his voice and Tiger skidded under the couch clearly terrified. "I'll ask you one more time, Petunia," he paused for effect, "WHERE'S DUDLEY?" The china clinked loudly in the kitchen as it rattled on the shelves he had so 'expertly' installed himself when his aunt had been on one of her infamous proactive obsessions earlier in the summer.  
  
"He's gone, my Dudley, GONE!"" Aunt Petunia said in a small voice, clearly petrified of her raging husband by this time.  
  
"What do you mean, he's gone?" shouted Uncle Vernon. Just then, Harry glanced nervously at the window, hearing a faint tapping sound. Hedwig, looking half dead, was trying to get in. He slipped out of the living room chaos and went to the entryway to open the window and let her in. Once inside, she landed on the chair and Harry untied the two scrolls from her legs. He was surprised that there were two; he'd only been expecting one. As soon as she was relieved of her burden, Hedwig flew into the kitchen, followed closely by the cat who'd snuck out from under the couch. Harry examined the scrolls more closely. One he could tell was from Sirius because Harry's name was written in his recognizable scrawl. The other, however, wasn't marked on the outside. He stuffed Sirius' letter in his back pocket to read later, opened the unmarked one, and began to read.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I'm sure that by now, you and your family are aware that Dudley's present location is undisclosed. I'm sorry to tell you that unless our demands are met, the young man will remain in our custody. We don't require much, only that you deliver Black into our hands without any trouble. No money need be delivered in addition to Black. The ransom is expected outside your home at two o'clock tomorrow morning. If our demands are not met, I'm afraid that we will be forced to take more serious actions. Thank you in advance for your cooperation.  
  
******************  
  
Hedwig landed on the back of one of the kitchen chairs she cocked her head to the side as Tiger jumped onto the seat of the same chair.  
  
Tiger's tail flicked back and forth as she watched Hedwig begin to preen herself. After a moment or two, she hissed to get her attention.  
  
Hedwig's head swiveled around to face her. Tiger hissed again. Hewing blinked three times then went back to preening herself. Tiger's ears twitched for a moment then she reached up and swatted Hedwig with her paw. She turned her head sharply and nearly nipped the cat. Again she blinked three times, but before she could turn away, Tiger had again twitched her ears and seemed to be glaring.  
  
Hedwig gave a final hoot. Tiger nodded. The she jumped down off the chair and began to pace in circles. Things weren't looking too good from her perspective. Not good at all.  
  
******************  
  
Harry was stunned. Dudley had been kidnapped? Were they talking about Sirius? There was no way he would give Sirius over to them; Dudley wasn't worth squat to him. Although, he probably should let someone in the Wizarding world know that these people were after Sirius, but his house was probably being watched at this point if they had gotten to Hedwig already. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard his uncle call from the other room. "Harry, what in the blazes are you doing in there, and where's your cousin?" Harry walked back into the living room and handed Vernon the note, still in shock and trying to pull all of the information together. Dudley being kidnapped-it made no sense! Why would they want Dudley? They should, theoretically speaking, be after him!  
  
Vernon read the letter in an eerie silence, and then handed it to Aunt Petunia as he stared at Harry, a look of purple rage on his face. Once Petunia had finished, she turned to stare in silence at him too. Finally, she broke the stillness.  
  
"Can you, perhaps, tell us why this is addressed to you?" she seethed as she tried to contain her fury. When Harry just stood there, she asked again, this time with more venom in her voice. "Well, Harry, spit it out. Why was this letter," she threw the piece of parchment in his face, "addressed to you and not us?"  
  
"I don't know," he answered after another moment.  
  
"Well, I can tell you why!" Uncle Vernon thundered at the top of his lungs. "Your little friends think that it is FUNNY to give us a scare like that! HOW DARE YOU! This family does not work that way! TELL ME WHERE HE IS NOW!" Harry shuddered as the house shook, and he heard the pictures in the hall fall from their hooks and the small coffee table toppled over, bringing with it the lamp.  
  
"I can assure you that they didn't. None of my friends would ever pull a trick this low. I have no idea who this could be and no idea who they're looking for." Harry spat; offended at the mere mention that anyone he knew from school could be related to, or responsible for this. Save Draco Malfoy, but what would he want with Dudley?  
  
"Damn right you don't! Never again will you set foot in this house! Write to that freak you spent the end of the summer holidays with last year. You won't stay more than another night under my roof! Go!" Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the kitchen.  
  
Hedwig was sitting on one of the chair backs and Tiger was sitting on the table. She cocked her head at them as they came in and jumped down as Vernon slammed his fist onto the table.  
  
Harry was looking at Hedwig in horror. How had she brought him this letter? Who'd given it to her? Uncle Vernon threw him into one of the chairs and put a piece of lined paper and a pen in front of him. "Write to him. Tell him that you MUST stay with him for the rest of the summer holidays!" he hissed in Harry's ear. Harry began to write in a shaky script:  
  
Ron -  
  
I need to know if I can stay with you for the rest of the holidays. We're having some, 'family issues' and I'd really appreciate it. I anxiously await your return owl.  
  
- Harry  
  
"Good, now go upstairs and get to bed." Uncle Vernon demanded as Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg.  
  
"Go fast, please!" he whispered as he opened the window. "This is very important." Hedwig hooted in reply and flew off. Uncle Vernon left the kitchen to console Petunia, who was still in shock in the living room.  
  
Harry picked up Tiger and went up the stairs. "I'm sure you don't understand, but I have to go away for a long time. I might never even come back. I wish I could take you with me, but we're only allowed one animal," he paused. "Besides, when Dudley comes home, he'll want to see you. I'll miss you though." He kissed her on the head and put her down at the top. She sat and purred, looking at him strangely. "I know, only losers talk to cats," he sighed again. "Good night." He walked down to his room and flipped off the hall light. He couldn't wait for Ron's letter.  
  
******************  
  
As Harry awoke slowly, he found himself peering hopefully between his eyelids, praying that he was back in his bed at Hogwarts, surrounded by his gold and red curtains. But when his eyes were completely opened, he sighed heavily in realization that he was in Dudley's old bedroom on Privet Drive.  
  
Harry rolled out of bed and, after reaching over for his glasses; he slowly walked over to his window and gazed out of it. Hedwig should have been back by now. Ron's letter was so important, that if it didn't arrive within the next few hours, Harry might wind up staying in a prison cell for the rest of the summer. "Get down here, boy!" Uncle Vernon's bellowed, "Now!" Harry groaned and went quickly downstairs to the kitchen. "That bird of yours is back," Vernon pointed to Hedwig. She was outside, tapping at the windowpane with her beak.  
  
"Thanks," Harry mumbled the words "for nothing" to himself, but thankfully, Vernon didn't hear. "Go wait up in my room Hedwig," Harry took the letter that she had returned with her and went over to the breakfast table.  
  
He opened the letter, and knew instantly that it was Ron. His handwriting was so distinctive; he would have known it even with his glasses off.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Mum said that you are welcome to stay with us for tonight. The train leaves at eleven on tomorrow morning. Mum and I will be there in less than an hour, hope you can handle it until then!  
- Ron  
  
Harry put the letter back in the envelope and placed it on the table. He was starved, but the only thing left for breakfast was a cornbread muffin. He was just about to reach for it when his uncle pinned his newspaper to the table. "Has that freak friend of yours said you can stay with him?" his Uncle Vernon asked grabbing the last muffin with his free hand and glaring menacingly at him. Harry could feel his stomach growl as his Uncle's fat fingers wrapped around the golden-brown cake.  
  
"Yes," Harry was quite upset now, "It's from Ron. He'll be here shortly so I can stay with him."  
  
"Is that right?" Vernon smirked, "Excellent, have a wonderful time."  
  
"I'm going upstairs pack," Harry said at once. He picked up his letter, and a tiny crumb of toast from the counter, and left the room.  
  
Vernon stood and walked into the living room as fast as his pudgy legs could carry him. "Petunia, gather your things, he is staying with that freak. If we don't leave now, that strange family will be here, and they will come inside our house. Not to mention that the detective said we should be at the station around nine." Harry's ears perked up. Detective? They'd contacted the Police? Crap, he thought, now I'm in for it! He hurried up the rest of the stairs to get packed quickly.  
  
"Come to think of it," Vernon glanced at the wall opposite him, "We better board up the fireplace, just as a precaution." Harry's Aunt Petunia scrambled from the couch and went upstairs at once with her husband. Harry had just sat down on his bed when they ran past his room.  
  
Harry followed them downstairs moments later and out onto the damp lawn. Petunia opened the passenger door on the left side of the car. "You're scared aren't you Uncle Vernon, of Ron and me?" Harry watched as Vernon opened the door. "That's why you're leaving." Harry finished.  
  
"Scared?" Vernon stared in disbelief, "Scared of a couple of fifteen year-olds with sticks?" Vernon added, while threateningly pointing his fat index finger in Harry's face. "When you can turn back time."  
  
"Been there, done that." Harry mumbled under his breath. Harry backed away, and turned toward the front door as his Uncle got in the car and backed out of the driveway, heading down the street.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, he went back in the house. Harry quickly ran upstairs, into his room, and opened his trunk. He gathered all his school things and shoved them inside, books, robes, wand, broomstick, Invisibility Cloak, cauldron, and red and gold Gryffindor scarf. Then he opened Hedwig's cage and gently forced her inside, locking it, "Don't worry girl, you'll be out as soon as we get to Ron's house." He grabbed the handle on her cage and on the side of his trunk and dragged them down to the kitchen. He dropped them on the floor in front hall. He opened the lid on his trunk to make sure that he had everything. He pushed his round glassed up the bridge of his nose as his eyes scanned the inside of the trunk.  
  
"Quills? Ink? Magic's History book? Ah, I did forget a few things!" Harry closed his trunk and went back up to his room for the last time. He walked over to his bed and began to kick one particular spot in the floor. Here, there was a lose floorboard where he kept a few of his school supplies. He bent down when it began to come completely loose, and lifted the board. He reached inside and pulled out a bottle of black ink. He twisted the cover a few times to make sure that it was tight, and then put it in his breast pocket. Next, he grabbed three quills, and placed them on his desk. Finally, he took out Magic's History and Legends. He put the board back on the floor and stepped on it to get it stuck in the right place. Now, with his ink, quills, and history book, he headed back down to the kitchen.  
  
He took the bottle of ink out of his pocket and put it in his trunk with the quills, his book however, he kept out. He closed the trunk and sat down to read while he waited for Ron and Mrs. Weasley. He held the book out and opened it randomly. Harry found himself on page 213 entitled "Sticks and Stones." The first thing he saw on the page was a picture of a clear green stone. Under it was a caption:  
  
The Eternal Emerald  
  
Intrigued, he read on.  
  
Along with the other six stones of sorrow, the Eternal Emerald allows  
the owner to have not eternal life, but eternal love. The other  
stones each have a different power. The Contentment Ruby gives  
forever and absolute contentment with life. This stone has done the  
most damage throughout the world because the bearer of the stone is  
never satisfied with what they have. The Sapphire of Secrets gives the  
gift of wisdom. The owner of this stone knows everything. The  
Diamond of Destiny allows the bearer to see the future of all and yet  
none. Finally, the two twin stones - The Opal of Erised and the Ivory  
Pearl. Both stones allow you to see your most desirable dream,  
however, although the Opal does not allow you to achieve your heart's  
desire, the Pearl guides you to it. It is common knowledge;  
therefore, that this stone's owner has little to no self-confidence.  
All of these stones have been scattered throughout the Wizarding World  
because only their creator, Paracelsus, early medieval alchemist, knew  
of their true power and dangers. The only other known Stone of  
Sorrow, the Philosopher's Stone, gave Eternal Life. Nicholas Flammel  
is said to have found a manuscript with spells to create such a stone,  
but as he is no longer living, proof of this has never been provided.  
This, being the most powerful stone, was hidden within the walls of  
Gringotts Bank (vault number undisclosed), however, while temporarily  
residing at Hogwarts School, the Dark Lord went there to obtain a body  
of his own, therefore, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts had the  
Stone destroyed, but the spirit of the stone will lie in the school  
forever. The Opal of Erised is the only other stone on location. It  
is embedded in the Mirror of Erised, which absorbs its power from the  
stone. The mirror also has a home somewhere in Hogwarts. The other  
five stones have not yet been located.  
Only the owner who has inherited a stone can use it to benefit them  
self. If a stone's owner dies, or loses the stone because of misuse,  
it will be handed down to the owner's direct heir or closest relative.  
  
There was one last paragraph before the end of the legend, but Harry thought nothing of it, so he closed the book and got up to check the clock once more. He put the book back in the trunk ad walked over to the large cuckoo clock hanging on the wall. It was five minutes to nine.  
  
"Well," Harry said to Hedwig, "Ron should be here any minute," and just as he spoke, a small blue car pulled up alongside the walk.  
  
Ron stepped out of the car and came running over to the front door. Harry opened it and welcomed him.  
  
"Ron!" Harry shouted, "You have no idea how good it is to see you!"  
  
"You too Harry," Ron reached through the door and grabbed one of the handles on Harry's trunk. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yep," Harry nodded and picked up Hedwig's cage.  
  
They brought Harry's things over to the car and popped them in the trunk. Ron got into the front with Mrs. Weasley, and Harry went into the back with Hedwig.  
  
"Good morning Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley turned and looked at him, smiling, "How was your summer?"  
  
"It could have been better," Harry replied politely as Mrs. Weasley put the key in the ignition and the car started with a grumble.  
  
"Ronald, dear, how did your father say to work this thing again?" Mrs. Weasley asked, backing her head away from the steering wheel.  
  
"The pedal mum, on the right," Ron reached over and pointed to her foot. "Not the one in the middle, that'll make it fly." Mrs. Weasley nodded, and the car slowly took off down the street.  
  
"Yeah mum, those bloody Muggles threatened to keep him home from Hogwarts this year if he didn't do everything he was told," Ron said as Mrs. Weasley slowed down progressively as the car neared a corner.  
  
"That's just awful!" She shouted into the back seat, as they stopped suddenly, "Does Dumbledore knows about this?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he knows," Harry said as he glared out the window at the sky, "He knows everything!"  
  
"So, mum, didn't you start to tell me about Hogwarts this year?" Ron asked. "Dad has been working on the documents for it all summer," he turned and said to Harry. He didn't respond, only continued to look out the window. "Harry?! Did you hear me?" Ron seemed frustrated. "Harry?! Are you listening?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, yeah," Harry waved his hand at Ron, not looking away from the window.  
  
"Good," Ron smiled and continued with his conversation, Harry still only half listening.  
  
"Yes dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "There are." Harry's mind seemed to drift off out the window. It was as if he was in another place. Not here, in the stuffy car. "Dumbledore's idea it was," Mrs. Weasley said, a few minutes later. Harry could barely make out the words. "and a fine one too. Imagine, those poor children." Hearing that bit of conversation, Harry snapped his eyes open, and brought himself back to reality. "Well, here we are," Mrs. Weasley turned the car onto the dirt road and pulled into the driveway next to the burrow.  
  
"C'mon Harry, we have to get all of your things up to my room," Ron got out and went over to the door on Harry's side. He stood up and got out of the car, walking toward the back of the car. Harry stared up at the tall burrow, its walls leaning, as if to topple over any moment. "What's the matter?" Ron asked as the trunk flew open by itself. "You spaced out back there."  
  
"Yeah," Harry tightened his grip on Hedwig's cage. "I was just thinking."  
  
"Okay," Ron pulled Harry's trunk out of the back as the doors shut on Arthur's enchanted car.  
  
By now, Mrs. Weasley had already gotten in the house, and soon, Harry would too. Not that spending time at the Weasley's bothered Harry, but he longed to return to Hogwarts. He would be there very soon, where his life would be back to what he considered normal. He could be doing what he liked, with the people that he liked, and he would never need to listen to the Dursley's again; at least, for a few more months. 


	2. Pale as a Ghost

Chapter Two  
Pale as a Ghost  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" Ron yelled as he jumped onto Harry's bed and wacked him with a down pillow.  
  
"Way to wake me up!" Harry shouted and jumped out of bed. Ron pulled away and sat down on the nearby chair. Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"Wait a second!" Ron yelled through the door as he got up and walked over to open it.  
  
"Good Morning," Ron's younger sister Ginny peeked around the doorway. "Happy Birthday Harry!"  
  
"Thanks," Harry stood up and began to make his bed, as though she wasn't even in the room.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked her as she just stared into space.  
  
"Oh," Ginny blinked. "Mom, Dad, Fred, and George went to Diagon Alley to buy their stuff. They took our lists to get our stuff also, you to Harry."  
  
"Cool!" Ron turned to Harry, who motioned towards Ginny and then to the door. "Anything else Ginny, Harry and I have to start packing."  
  
"Oh, good idea, I should too," Ginny began to walk back to her room, but turned, and appeared back at the door. "Wait! Harry, there is a gift for you downstairs from Charlie. There is also one from Hagrid, and Hermione." Harry and Ron glanced at each other, and with that, went running down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Over there," Ron pointed to the counter, where there were three large parcels stacked up. Harry went over and grabbed the one on top. It was beautifully wrapped so Ron knew immediately that it was Hermione's gift to Harry. There was a small card, inside, it read:  
  
Happy Birthday Harry! Tell Ron I said hi, and I am looking forward to seeing both of you tomorrow. I got you this gift, hoping that it will help you throughout the year; it's about Animal Transfigurations. I also expect that you'll let me borrow it, but you better be careful. You could cause some real damage with spells in it. See you two tomorrow!  
Hermione  
  
"Hermione says hi," Harry turned to Ron.  
  
"Oh, what did she send you?" Ron asked in response.  
  
"A book, about animal transfiguration spells," Harry picked it up and removed the paper wrappings. "Here."  
  
Ron took the book and began to flip through the pages, "Animal to object, object to animal, animal to human, human to animal. Wow! Harry do you know how many spells you could do using this one book!"  
  
"Yeah," Harry took the book and ran his finger across the gold lettering, staring at it blankly.  
  
"Hey, I bet we could find a spell in here to turn you into an owl. Errol's getting a little old," Ron told Ginny.  
  
"You'd better not!" Ginny scolded him. Harry laughed and reached for the next package. It was wrapped in plain brown paper, with a bow made of string. Attached to it was a small tag that said:  
  
To: Harry From: Hagrid  
  
Happy birthday Harry, I Hope this will be of some use to you in the near future.  
  
The note was written very sloppily, but Harry didn't mind. He removed the tag, and placed it on the counter top. Gently untying the string, he pulled off the paper, revealing a cardboard box. Ron and Ginny stood behind him, looking over his shoulder as he removed the cover. Inside was a very thick book. It looked almost new, Harry read the title engraved on its binding: The Dragons Handbook by: Valasia Norton. Harry opened the book with a vague expression on his face.  
  
"What's this for?" Ron asked, pointing to the book.  
  
"You haven't got a dragon," Ginny looked at him. "Do you Harry?"  
  
"No," Harry flipped through the pages, but paused when a small piece of parchment fell out, onto the floor.  
  
Ron bent over, picked it up, and read it out loud. "Harry, I found this in my hut. It's from when I had Norbert. P.S. I expect you'll be getting a gift from Ron's brother Charlie soon, he wrote to me before I sent this."  
  
"Here!" Ginny picked up another package beside Hermione's and pulled out a card, handing it to Harry.  
  
Harry nodded, placing the book on the counter. He peeled back the flap on the envelope, and removed a card, on the front was a picture of Charlie, who looked just like his younger brother Percy, except with less curls. He was waving, and it looked to Harry as though there was a dragon flying around behind him. Inside of the card was a short handwritten note that read:  
  
Harry-  
  
I assume that you have already received Hagrid's gift; it will be very helpful. Don't worry, it won't hatch for another several months, I'm sure it will be safe to bring it to school with you. For now. Happy Birthday!  
` - Charlie Weasley  
  
"Hatch?" Ginny raised one eyebrow and then looked from Ron to Harry.  
  
"A Dragon!" Ron and Harry both shouted in unison. Ron smiled, taking the card from Harry. Ginny handed him the package and watched in amazement as he tore off one end of the paper, and reached inside the uncovered box.  
  
"Not a dragon," Harry replied. "A dragon egg."  
  
"Let's see then," Ron nudged the box. Harry carefully lifted the egg up and held it out in front of him. The large egg was a grayish color, with a few blue splotches on it.  
  
"Cool! Let me see!" Ginny reached out to touch it, but Ron snatched it away.  
  
"I don't want you to drop it, but you can still look," Ron gently placed it on the table and turned back to Harry. "Hey, Harry, isn't it illegal for you to have that egg?" Harry turned to Ron in surprise.  
  
"Well. I'm going to start packing. We gotta be ready in a few hours," Ginny interrupted quickly and left the room and returned upstairs. Harry looked after her curiously.  
  
"What's with her?" He asked, Ron's question of liability far from his mind.  
  
"She's been acting really weird since the whole thing with the schools. Girl's never going to make it to fifteen at this rate." Harry shook his head. "Now, Harry about that egg," Ron started.  
  
"I know, I can't think of why Charlie would send it to me." Harry answered after a moment's consideration. Ron nodded. "We can't tell anyone about this, you know. Not even Mione. She'd rat us out right on the spot." Ron nodded again.  
  
"Won't mention it to a soul." He swore.  
  
"Alright, well I'm almost completely packed," Harry said as he picked up his presents and started to walk up to Ron's room, being very careful to cradle the fragile egg.  
  
"Well, you can help me," Ron said following him.  
  
When they got to the third floor of the burrow, they went into Ron's room. Ron went over to his closet to get a few things, and in the meantime, Harry went over to his trunk, which was wide open next to Ron's bed. He gently placed Charlie's Dragon egg inside, cushioning it with his Gryffindor scarf. Then, he took the book from Hermione, and the Dragon Handbook, and put them both in the far corner of his trunk, on top of Magic's History and Legends.  
  
"Okay Ron, how much do you have left to pack?" Harry asked, closing his trunk.  
  
"Well, I packed my clothed already, so. just my quills, ink, parchment, and a few other things," Ron answered.  
  
"Here," Harry reached over to Ron's desk and handed him his quills and ink.  
  
"Okay," he took them and put them in his trunk, "All we need now are our books,"  
  
"Ron, Harry, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs. "We're back!" Ron and Harry ran back down to the kitchen, where Ginny was already waiting at the table with Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Fred walked over to him, holding a long package.  
  
"We got you a birthday present," George added.  
  
"Oh, you didn't have to," Harry knew that with all of their children, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley couldn't possibly afford to buy him a gift. "I mean, if you can't-"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Mrs. Weasley took the package from Fred and handed it to Harry. "Mr. Weasley did a little. favor for Dumbledore. It got Mr. Weasley a big promotion and an incredibly immense bonus."  
  
"Thank you," Harry took the package and opened it. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he removed the paper to reveal his gift. It was a broomstick! The long handle was a chrome color, with a gold emblem of a star on it. The writing said Nimbus 3000. "Wow! A Nimbus 3000! This must've cost a fortune!"  
  
"Happy birthday Harry!" All the Weasleys shouted in unison.  
  
"I can't except this Mrs. Weasly." Harry said after a moment. This was much too expensive a gift when they couldn't even buy Ron his own yet. It wasn't right.  
  
George slapped Harry on the back. "Well, mate, guess you're gonna have to." Fred came up on his other side.  
  
"Especially after what you did," he hissed in Harry's ear. It was true, Harry had given them a lot of money and they had so much to spare.  
  
"Where's Mr. Weasley? I want to thank him for the broom," Harry asked.  
  
"He's working all day today," Ginny said. "So he won't be here to bring us to the train station. They weren't counting on school starting early, but we'll have to get out early for Christmas, seeing as how some people will have such a long way to travel."  
  
"Well children," Mrs. Weasley handed Harry, Ron, and Ginny several packages. "Take all of your school things, and put them in your bags. Ron, we've purchased you the most adorable new robes."  
  
***************************  
  
THE FOLLOWING IS AN EXCERPT FROM THE FRONT PAGE OF THE DAILY PROPHET ON THE MORNING OF AUGUST 20, 1995:  
  
We, at the Ministry of Magic, are pleased to inform you of an update on the cover story for the July 25 issue of the Daily Prophet. The students afore mentioned, have been secured places at new schools which they will attend this year. The students from Renial shall be attending Beauxbatons this term and those from the small school Adelaide shall attend Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore, presiding Headmaster of Hogwarts, has assured us that no harm will come to them there, and that they will receive a warm welcome.  
  
There are, however, no new developments concerning the unfortunate destruction of the previously mentioned schools in mid July. Please, if you have any information concerning these crimes, we implore you to contact the Ministry, via owl post. It is in the best interest of the children who could have been seriously hurt.  
****************  
  
Ginny tried not to seem overexcited as she pushed her trolley through the train station. She was happy to be back at school, though she still didn't know why. She was anxious to get away from the impending fear of He-Who- Must-Not-be-Named--after all, who wasn't when he'd been all over the front page of the Prophet for the last few months--but it seemed like more than that.  
  
Her summer had been long and rather uneventful, even with Harry spending the final weeks at the Burrow. He'd grown up, but she'd decided that he wasn't worth pining over. After all, why chase someone who wasn't interested in the first place? But still, she thought to herself, he looked mighty nice in Ron's pajamas.  
  
She pondered over this as she made her way to the entrance to the Platform. The boys were dawdling as usual and she wanted to make sure to get a good seat on the train. It was then that she noticed a lone figure sitting on a trunk out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Ginny turned to get a better look at the person. It was a girl, a little older than herself and she seemed rather lost, or at least slightly befuddled. Ginny was about to go on about her own business, but she again stopped herself and looked again at the girl. There was something about her.  
  
Ginny tried to place what it was that she found so interesting about the girl. She wasn't extremely pretty, but not ugly either. The girl's features, in her opinion were nothing special. Her straight dark hair contrasted with the tone of her skin and made her seem almost ghost-like. She couldn't quite put her finger on what made this girl so unique. She wasn't very out of the ordinary, but she did look like she could use a little help.  
  
Ginny wheeled her trolley over to where the girl sat looking very distraught and slightly miffed. "Is there anything I can do to help? You seem a little confused." she ventured, unsure whether the girl was witch or Muggle.  
  
She stiffened as soon as the redhead spoke and looked at her with piercing gray eyes. She looked Ginny over from red top to Mary Jane bottom. The girl wore a green knee-length dress and had a green clip in her hair, which was cut just below her shoulders. She didn't look too harmful, but looks could be deceiving. She was probably just another meddling Muggle.  
  
"Not really." Ginny tried not to roll her eyes. Of course she needed help. She gave the pillar a look and asked pointedly, "Are you sure you aren't in need of any assistance?" The girl's eyes suddenly lit up.  
  
"Yes, please." So much for being a Muggle.  
  
***************  
  
In a matter of moments they stood on Platform 9¾, the Hogwarts Express gleaming in the background. Ginny turned to properly introduce herself to the girl. "I'm Ginny--Ginny Weasley--it's nice to meet you. I would've helped you sooner, but I wasn't sure if you were a Muggle, no offense or anything. It's just so hard to tell these days." She held out her hand  
  
"Fay, Fay Whitaker. The pleasure's all mine." she said flatly, not returning Ginny's smile or handshake. Geez, Ginny thought. What a crab!  
  
"So, Fay, is this your first time at Hogwarts? You don't look young enough to be a first year." Telling Ron he looked older always seemed to cheer him up.  
  
"Yes. I'm a fifth year, but seeing as how my school is now a pile of rubbish, I was transferred to Hogwarts to complete my academic year. And yourself?" Faye replied dimly. Ginny smiled at the prompt.  
  
"I've dreamed of going to Hogwarts, ever since my brother went off when I was a little girl. I'm a fourth year now, but I never thought my time would come." Fay seemed slightly unimpressed by Ginny's demeanor. She asked too many questions in Fay's opinion, but she would just have to try harder to stand her. She struggled to grin, but all she could manage was a weak smile. Had it really been that long since she had smiled whole- heartedly? Merlin I needed to get out more.  
  
Fay's pitiful excuse for a smile encouraged Ginny. "Speaking of brothers, do you have any siblings?"  
  
"No." Fay answered shortly. "I don't have any brothers or sisters." Right after she said it, she felt bad. Ginny's face went from perky to gloomy in less than a second. What right did she have to ruin this girl's day, just because her day was going about as bad as the two week old egg salad she nearly had for breakfast?  
  
She struggled another smile. "Although," Ginny's ears perked up--the puppy face always worked. "I would really like to have an older sister, or even a brother for that matter. It would be nice to have someone that I could tell all my secrets to."  
  
*******************  
  
Before Ginny could answer, they heard a loud crash and turned to see three bodies surrounded by what appeared to be about six people's luggage for a year. Well, someone packed heavy! "My stupid brother!" Ginny said as she pointed to the patch of matted red hair among the mass of sprawled clutter. The pile groaned as another one of the trunks fell off the trolley and hit it.  
  
"I hope he's all right!" Fay said in mock concern as she got up and went over to the gathering crowd near the entrance pillar. She was sure he was. After all, it was only a trolley cart, and there weren't that many bags, but she wasn't into 20 Questions anymore. Ginny was sweet, but nosey. A very tall and burly man stopped her however.  
  
"My dear, I'm 'fraid that if you don't board the train now, we'll be forced to leave you 'ere. Can I 'elp you with yer bags?" he asked her, his voice distorted by his thick accent.  
  
"Yes, thank you." She wasn't used to this kind of service. Even someone holding the door for her was strange.  
  
She turned to Ginny who was holding a pair of broken glasses and eyeing them disdainfully. "You coming, or are you going to wait for your brother?" Even if she wasn't the best company, it was better than being alone, even if she was a slight pain in the arse. After all, Ginny was the only one who'd even come near her, much less had the nerve to talk to her.  
  
"I'd better see if he needs some help. Boys, you know!" Fay nodded. "I'll see you at school, though!"  
  
*****************  
  
Fay must have dozed off, because she awoke to many chattering voices. "I can't believe it! Like, ohmigod! Did you see him?" Someone in her compartment giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"Sure did! Can you believe he goes here?" She opened her eyes and found that three other girls had joined her once empty compartment and were deep in conversation. She groaned inwardly; so much for a private, peaceful ride.  
  
"No way!" answered the brunette with glasses who'd spoken first.  
  
"Oh, Beth! You're so overdramatic!" scolded the blonde in the corner. She seemed slightly younger than everyone else, though Fay wasn't entirely sure. They all sounded like little ditzes to her.  
  
"You're one to talk, Becca!" replied the girl with jet-black hair sitting across from Fay. Well, all but her anyway. She seemed a little more down to earth. Then again, that might have been because she wasn't wearing pigtails and little preppy mini skirts.  
  
"Oh, you're awake." the blonde said as she spied Fay watching them. "Hi, I'm Becca--well, Rebecca but that's so boring! Anyway, its nice sooo to meet you!" she said as she thrust her hand at Fay, who tried not to gag.  
  
"Fay," she answered warily. Was it her, or was she seeming to attract all the nicest people today. It was getting slightly boring.  
  
"And these are my friends! Elizabeth, but we call her Beth," she gestured to the brunette, who waved, "and Nicole, but again, just Nikki." The only sane one of the three, in Fay's opinion, smiled. "We're going to Hogwarts for the first time, how about you?" Fay cracked a smile, but it was hard.  
  
"I am as well," she answered dryly.  
  
"Really?" Becca asked, amazed at the coincidence  
  
"Us too!" Beth said as she took something out of her purse. "Mint?"  
  
"Yes, thanks." Fay and Nikki said at the same time. Beth laughed and handed out the Mentos.  
  
"Anyway," Becca continued, "we all went to Adelaide," Beth and Nikki nodded in unison, "but well, you know the rest of the story." Nikki's face suddenly went stony, but Beth's didn't change at all. Apparently, world news didn't even seem to affect this bottle of bleach. "Where do you normally go?" Fay had to think quickly.  
  
"Don't be so stupid, Becca!" Nikki interrupted. "If she doesn't go to Adelaide, because she obviously doesn't, then she has to go to Renial! Remember? The other school that had--erm, similar problems?"  
  
"Oh." Becca seemed rather embarrassed. However, in Faye's opinion, she wore it well.  
  
"So, like, what year are you? I'm a fourth year, and Nikki and Becca are fifths," Beth said. Fay was amazed at how unaware of read world events she really was.  
  
"I'm a fifth year."  
  
"Maybe we'll be in like, the same house!" Beth bubbled. Simply amazing-- could she be on something?  
  
"That would be cool." Becca said as she loudly blew her nose.  
  
"Yeah," Nikki added, "too bad there's no way to guarantee it, though. Supposedly, you have to wrestle a troll to get sorted. At least, that's what a sixth year told me!" Beth gasped. Faye's ears perked up; now that was something to see!  
  
"Ohmigod! I could like, break a nail!" She really must be on something.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind my asking," Fay began, changing the subject as quickly as possible (Beth looked like she would faint any minute, and Fay guessed she was the only one who would have any idea how to revive her) "What or who were you talking about earlier?" she finished as she turned to Becca, who was seated next to her.  
  
"Well, did you know that Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts?" Beth nearly jumped out of her seat with glee.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Fay wasn't too excited. Impressed was even pushing it. It was common knowledge, after all.  
  
"Harry Potter, the HARRY POTTER! The most, like, famous guy our age, like, EVER, goes here, to this school and like, all you can say is YEAH SO????" Beth shrieked. Fay groaned; she was ridiculous.  
  
"I think I'm missing something. Yes, I know that Harry goes to our school, but umm, yeah..." Fay trailed off, not wanting to continue. She knew she wasn't better than they were, but they were awfully annoying. Maybe awfully was even being too nice?  
  
"She's right, you know. People would think you have a crush or something." Nikki teased. Beth turned bright red and was silent for the rest of the train ride.  
  
*******************  
  
Once inside the Great hall, Fay became nervous. Large crowds were definitely not her thing and there were so many people that she lost track of the other three and wound up standing next to two people she didn't know. A tall girl with short, curly blonde hair turned to Fay. "Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Lucile, but call me that and you may not have any teeth left. My friends just call me Lucy."  
  
"Carina, but I loathe that name, so everyone calls me Fay. That's my middle name." I think I like her. The girl to her left turned also, as well as the girl in front of her.  
  
"I'm Natalie," said the girl to her left.  
  
"And I'm Cynthia, fourth year," said the girl in front of her. She was scanning the students sitting at the four tables. "Ohmigod! Who are those redhead hotties? They're sitting next to the loser with the broken glasses!" Fay choked back yet another groan. They were absolutely everywhere, weren't they?  
  
"Oh!" Natalie squealed. "Which table? I can't see!" Natalie craned her neck to see around the people in front of her. Faye tried to disappear as people turned to stare. So much for trying to blend in.  
  
"Right there! The center one on the right! They're turned away from us, near the windows!" Cynthia replied as she also tried to get a better look. A tall boy had come and stood in front of her, blocking her view. She tapped him on the shoulder and proceeded to begin a lecture on proper crowd etiquette.  
  
"Well," Lucy started. "There's a redhead at that table, but I wouldn't say he's a hottie. Cute is even pushing it." Cynthia turned and shot daggers at Lucy. How dare she insult her future one of her husbands! "Well, you know my therapist said that I'm not supposed to lie!" she said innocently.  
  
Natalie laughed. "You two are just too much! Really, though, darling, the man," she paused for a dramatic effect, "is a total loser. I kinda feel bad for the glasses geek though. I mean, they ARE broken, and he seems totally out of it." Fay looked over at the table and nodded.  
  
The boy was nearly asleep on his golden dish, dark hair hiding most of his face. He looked rather homely in Faye's opinion, and against her will, she pitied him. "I'd fix them myself, but I don't have my wand with me because they told us not to bring them to the ceremony. I swear, you never have what you need anymore! It's beginning to get frustrating!" she said as she put on some lipstick while looking into a hand mirror that she hadn't had five minutes before. Lucy muttered something about having just about everything else with her, but before Natalie could muster up a good comeback, Fay interrupted.  
  
"That's not really a problem. I have mine." She took it out of the folds of her robe and Lucy let out an audible gasp. "It's not like it's a big deal or anything. I always have it on me." she explained as she pointed the wand at him. "Oculus reparo! There." Now there was no reason another girl had to make fun of him, just because of his glasses. Merlin only knows how he broke them, but that didn't mean he had to start out the term like that. Her stomach grumbled; being compassionate made her hungry.  
  
Cynthia turned and glared at her. She hoped this wouldn't be another of those perfect "Mary Sues" she'd heard that Hogwarts had a "tendency" to attract. Oh joy, she could hardly wait. She rolled her eyes and went back to drooling over redheads.  
  
The spello tape from his glasses had exploded into millions of tiny slivers and everyone in the hall turned to stare. The new arrivals couldn't hear it, but the redhead beside him spoke just after.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant, Hermione! I've never seen it explode before! Is it because I couldn't hear you say the spell? Can you do Wandless Magic?"  
  
"No, Ron, don't be stupid. I didn't say anything because that wasn't my spell." The girl in front of him that he was apparently referring to replied. The boy with the glasses looked up from his plate, dazed. The small explosion had brought him back to reality, but it hadn't helped him all that much in the area of coherency. He slowly took off his glasses and looked at them carefully before he put them back on. He shifted his weight around to get more comfortable and gave a little yawn. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night and that whole fiasco with the trolley had exhausted him even more.  
  
"Then whose was it?" he asked now fully awake. The three turned to stare at the group of students standing in the entranceway. His emerald eyes went wide with curiosity as he scanned the students a few times before turning to look back at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, now I'm going to ask you a stupid question." He pointed at the students. "Who are they?" 


	3. You are but Once a Stranger

Chapter Three  
You Are But Once a Stranger  
  
"Harry, those are the students Mum told us about!" Ron exclaimed, gesturing to the crowd of students assembled at the entrance to the Great Hall. The trio was seated at their table, awaiting the Sorting Ceremony to begin. "Don't you remember?"  
  
"Course I do," he lied.  
  
"Honestly, Harry, don't lie." Hermione said huffily, turning from the crowd to face him. "You've been at Ron's, so why haven't you been reading the paper? It's been all over the place! He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named attacked their schools and the wizarding world is in a panic! They're here because they have no place left to go." Harry nodded. It was all coming back to him. Mrs. Weasley had mentioned something about it in the car, on the way to the Burrow. It was odd that he hadn't remembered it until just now. Actually, the more he thought about it, the less he began to remember about his summer. That probably wasn't a very good thing.  
  
Just then, a woman with a tall black hat, including a long green feather for good measure, came into the hall. She carried an old crumpled hat under her right arm, along with a three-legged stool and placed them in the front of the room. She cleared her throat and everyone in the hall grew silent with anticipation.  
  
"Would our newest students please approach the sorting hat when your name is called so that the Ceremony can begin? We'll begin with our third years and move onto the fourth, and finally the fifth. Then, the feast shall begin."  
  
Harry nudged Hermione after considering what The Hat Lady had said. "Shouldn't the first years be sorted as well?¡± Harry wasn't the only one who noticed. Hermione was frowning so much, it threatened to collapse her face.  
  
"Maybe McGonagall made a mistake." Hermione answered. "But that's highly unlikely." she continued softly to herself.  
  
Professor McGonagall set the stool onto the floor and placed the hat atop it. A large tear at the bottom of the hat opened and the hat began to sing.  
  
"More than a thousand years Too many things I've seen, Four wizards come upon this land And try quite desperately,  
  
To found a school, Both brave and strong, To teach the youth of old, I prithee now to wait and see for I am never wrong.  
  
Of these four the others seek, Of cleverness and power To range within these walls, And produce one not a coward  
  
The final years of the four, Were spent in happy glee, For known to them and now to you, They had created me.  
  
But not all who've lived within these walls, Have kept these virtues true, For one sought not what others have, And thus those great he slew.  
  
So to this day, Here stand before us fifty who have lost, For now his games range far and wide, Lines he cannot, should not cross.  
  
But powers lie in those know naught, Old legends do reveal, That hidden secrets rule ones life, and usually conceal, Those desires of the heart, that often fall from grace.  
  
It's sad to say my stories true, And I wish it wasn't so, That in those who we hold so dear,  
We see gifts we couldn't bestow.  
  
You are but once a stranger In a house of many names Figures change from dawn till dusk, But a heart may stay the same.  
  
Put me on and you will see, I know all you've ever known, But because I sing in riddles, Your life's not set in stone."  
  
The hall fell dead silent as the hat finished. Everyone knew what it was talking about; Voldemort, then known as Tom Riddle. Most however, were also curious about its final words. No one had ever told most of them their lives were 'set in stone' but two figures caught each other's eyes and an unsaid agreement was foraged between two greater powers. From that moment on, the scheme of things changed.  
  
A scroll appeared in Professor McGonagall's hands and the whole room waited for her to utter the first name. "Andrews, Dorine!" The little girl shyly walked up to and sat on the small, crooked stool amid the silence.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" the silence erupted in cheers as she went to sit with her new table. Professor McGonagall continued once everyone had settled.  
  
"Dickerson, Edwin!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" This is going to take forever, Fay muttered to herself. She daydreamed as Frank, Edith became a Gryffindor and Giblin, Alexandra became the newest third year Hufflepuff. She was jolted back into reality when the next name was loudly called and the person next to her stepped on her toe. She glared at the boy who walked up.  
  
"Nelson, Thomas!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" Beth could see Nikki in the thinning crowd. She was sniggering. She sighed and listened intently to the woman once again as Scott Peters became a Hufflepuff. After all, there were at least thirty more students, give or take a few and she would have just enough time to repaint her fingernails before she was called.  
  
"Summers, Joan!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" Lucy tried to get as comfortable as she could, but it was no use. She'd just have to spend the next thirty some odd names standing adding blisters to her feet. She scolded herself for not wearing the Dock Martins as White, Ryan became the newest Hufflepuff.  
  
"Wright, Patrick!" The final third year walked to his seat at the Slytherin table and again, the hall broke out in cheers. "Now that all of our new third years have been sorted, we'll begin with the new fourth-years." The crowd of students split as all the fourth-years stepped forward, following their classmates.  
  
"Bianco, Jean!" He approached the stool very, very slowly.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Fairbanks, Elizabeth!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Kendall, Laney and Lana!" Two girls walked down the center aisle, arm in arm, to the stool. "Lana, you may go first." The girl Fay assumed was Lana nodded and tried to look brave as she sat on the stool, but never let go of her sister's hand. As the hat descended upon her head, she grinned and winked at her sister who looked very nervous.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the girl smiled and handed the hat to her sister. She put it on and sat down also. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the girls hugged and hand in hand walked to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"How sweet!" One of the girls behind Fay said genuinely. She smiled inside, not everyone in England was as cold-hearted as she had come to believe. Then again, it not like she was ever shown any better, growing up the way she did. But those things were in the past and she had to get on with her life. Take this very seriously, was what she had been repeating to herself since she first stepped into King's Cross, but it was beginning to get old. She drew her attentions outward as Joshua Lawrence became the newest Slytherin.  
  
Nikki yawned. This ceremony was taking forever. When was the food coming out? She knew she should have had something from the trolley. Oh well, too late now. Her stomach grumbled in complaint as Reid, John settled into his new seat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Thompson, Nicholas and Richard!"  
  
"Geez!" muttered a girl now next to Fay. "This must've been the year to have twins," she mused as they approached the woman, stool and hat.  
  
"Would you be quiet, Lucy? I don't want to make a bad impression," whispered Fay as she stifled her giggles. Lucy grinned and put her hand on Fay's shoulder.  
  
"You shoulda thought of that before, you decided to meet me," she whispered. Fay glared at her but had trouble keeping her face straight as she turned away from Lucy and focused on the Sorting once more.  
  
"Nick, you first," McGonagall said as she directed him toward the stool. He sat and the hat went down over his eyes.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" Nick got up and handed the hat to his twin who put it on and sat down. "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat after a moment's pause. Together, they walked to their table. Nick and Rick sat down near the Kendall twins and smiled softly.  
  
"Wilde, Cynthia!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" She sat at her table, next to Fred and George, and McGonagall cleared her throat.  
  
"Before we continue with our new 5th year students, the Headmaster would like to say a few words." The woman gestured to a tall elderly man with a white beard nearly to his knees.  
  
"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Albus Dumbledore, but you're to address me as Professor Dumbledore, or my personal favorite, Headmaster. I have a few start of term announcements to make before the sorting continues. The dark forest, as always if off limits to those of you who do not wish to-"  
  
"Suffer a most horrible death," mimicked a snotty blonde over at the Slytherin table as Dumbledore finished his sentence. The two thugs seated on either side of him tried to laugh, but couldn't manage it. Areina Fenton, yet another 5th year blow-in, figured it was probably because they were so fat. But then again, who was she to judge. It looked as though their 'friend' was doing enough of that for a few people, much less one scrawny little ferret-faced white boy.  
  
"You may have notice that we have a surplus of senior students." began Dumbledore. His eyes glanced at these curiously labeled 'senior students.' He gave them a warm smile before continuing, "And I welcome them. But their surplus can not overcome the lack of first-years, for which there will be none." The sentence struck like a hammer. No first years?  
  
"No first years, he must be joking," said Rick, the tallest of the Thompson twins.  
  
"No, it's true," whispered Lana beside him. "Our little sister Tara was supposed to be a first-year but Mum was too afraid to let her enroll.  
  
Laney squeezed closer to Lana before uttering under her breath ominously, "It's not just Tara; nearly all her little friends are getting home schooling as well."  
  
Nick only glared at them, and placed one finger warning against his mouth. "Quiet," he whispered fiercely. Rick stuck out his tongue in response. He turned to the girls and winced, as if saying 'sorry, my brother's a big git.'  
  
"Such measures won't need to be taken, however," Dumbledore continued, as the conversation dwindled, "if our problems are solved." Suddenly, the Gryffindor table felt the eyes of a hundred students bearing down on them. "On a lighter note, I received a letter this morning informing me of a student that is to attend Hogwarts this term." Ron groaned at Dumbledore's humor; the man sent the letters himself for Merlin's sake!  
  
"It read, and I quote 'My second niece twice removed shall be attending your institution until after the Christmas holidays due to her previous school's inability to accommodate students at this time. She has a cousin, my son, who is a 5th year, and though she is a 4th year, I'm quite sure they'll be in the same house and therefore, she must attend classes with him' end quote. Would Miss Nora Malfoy please approach the Sorting Hat?" A snobby looking girl stepped out of the crowd and those seated at the tables, gasped audibly.  
  
"Do they know something we don't?" Fay nudged the guy on her right. The girl seemed ordinary enough to her, but everyone else was either fascinated by her, or glaring at her. She was pretty, but about as agreeable looking as a hungry grisly bear.  
  
"She's a Malfoy, need I say more?" he answered, not turning to look at her.  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind. Not to sound like an imbecile, but what's wrong with Malfoys?" Fay questioned. The name was familiar. She could swear she'd heard it before, accompanied by a large spit.  
  
"Wow. Never heard of the Malfoys." The boy turned and looked at Fay quizzically. "You're a Muggle born if I've ever met one. The name's Matt, nice to meet you, stranger." He put out his hand.  
  
"Fay," she answered, not taking his hand. He placed it down at his side awkwardly before he continued.  
  
"Yeah, anyway, think of them as a southern family hating blacks. In this case it's a Wizarding family hating Muggles, or to be more specific, Muggle born or related wizards. They have a thing against my family." Fay nodded.  
  
"Well, that says a lot about a person. I wonder, think she's like that too?"  
  
"Not sure, but we'll soon find out, now, won't we?" By this time, Nora had already reached the stool. She took it in her hands and was about to place the hat on her head when.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the house cheered as she gracefully handed the hat to McGonagall and turned toward her new table. A young man with the same color hair as Nora and a matching sneer, motioned for her to sit beside him as she approached. Areina sighed, yet another one. What was this world coming to?  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and Dumbledore continued. "Once the feast has ended, you'll return to your dormitories. Please take notice, as we have two more years than usual. Therefore, our newest third years shall take over the first year dormitories. The house have all expanded to accommodate our other two years, so if you look, you'll be sure to find the dormitory extensions. Lights will be out by ten." The Hall groaned. "Now, now, classes do begin tomorrow. Also, before I forget, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher arrives tomorrow evening, and another feast shall be held. You're to wear your dress robes." This statement was also accompanied by a loud groan from the students. "That is all, Professor, please continue." With that, the Headmaster sat.  
  
The Hat Lady smiled at the headmaster then turned her attention back to the students assembled in the hall that were not yet seated. "Ah, yes. Now, where was I? Oh, the 5th years. Corrion, Rebecca!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" Becca relaxed noticeably as she took the sorting hat off; at least it wasn't Slytherin. She went over to her table and sat down next to Scott. Almost immediately, they started up a conversation. Fay smiled and sighed, ah, young love. So young, so stupid. Natalie nudged Fay.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Well, not really. We met on the train," she said with some distaste.  
  
"Seems nice. Doesn't waste any time though does she?" Natalie pushed her fringe out of her eyes.  
  
"NATALIE!"  
  
"What? I mean, look at her! She's already chatn' it up with that cute little third year!" she pointed to Scott. "All I have to say is watch out! That's a girl on a mission." Fay rolled her eyes.  
  
"The Hat Lady is glaring at you," Matt whispered from behind the girls. Natalie turned around and winked at him before she looked at the woman and smiled innocently.  
  
"If the remainder of our new students could quiet down, we can continue." A few sniggers were heard from the Slytherin table. Nora was laughing and so was her cousin. Lucy stuck her tongue out at them.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Natalie shouted and saluted. The woman tried to control a smile as she called the next name.  
  
"Crawford, Natalie!" Natalie winked at Fay as she approached the stool. She settled the hat on her head, firmly and waited.  
  
"SYLTHERIN!" Smiling, she went over to her new table and sat down in the only empty seat; next to Nora. Natalie tried to keep her distance, so as to avoid Malfoy cooties as the next student was called.  
  
"Durgan, William!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" Lucy, who stood on Fay's side, whispered in her ear.  
  
"That's Natalie's boyfriend! I'm glad they're in the same house!" Fay almost burst out laughing.  
  
"A boyfriend? Doesn't he get a bit, um, jealous? I mean, Natalie seems kinda, umm.is umm, loose the right word?"  
  
"Yeah, but she always goes back to him after a while. She can't stay away. He's gotten used to it by now." Fay raised her eyebrows in response.  
  
"Sorry I asked."  
  
"Most people are." Lucy admitted, trying unsuccessfully to hide her grin.  
  
"Fenton, Areina!" A girl with startlingly attractive features approached the sorting hat. Two or three hoots were sounded from the boys that weren't drooling. Professor McGonagall shot them a venomous glare and they quieted. Areina smiled to herself; this would be fun.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Hoyt, Lucile!" Lucy clenched her fists as they called her. Wasn't enough to be named Lucile? Why did they have to rub it in? She wearily gave Fay a thumbs up as she approached the stool.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" Lucy went to sit near Areina and smiled over her shoulder at Fay.  
  
"Jenkins, Sam!" Lucy beamed as he walked up to the stool. Areina however, was making eyes at him too though. Fay sensed a major issue in the near future, but for now, things were fine. No one would be dead within the hour.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" Lucy nearly jumped out of her seat and yanked him down next to her when he came over to the table. She then proceeded to run her fingers through his hair for the rest of the ceremony. Nora made it a point to gag and made faces the whole time.  
  
"Jones, Mystie!" Natalie waved frantically at the girl as she approached the stool. She smiled and returned the wave weakly.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" She went over to her new table and sat down on the opposite side of Natalie, shielding her from further encounters with Malfoy cooties.  
  
"Keenan, Marie!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Lawrence, Joey!" A young man stepped from the few remaining students. Beth watched him with some interest as he approached Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Umm, a-a-actually, it's j-j-j-just J-j-Joe," he softly stuttered.  
  
"Yes, of course. I'm sorry," she answered briskly and handed him the hat.  
  
"Thank y-y-you. It's f-f-fine," he whispered as he sat on the stool and the hat went down over his eyes.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" He went to his table. One girl next to Fay sighed audibly.  
  
"They make those Lawrence's NICE! I hope I'm in his house!" Fay rolled her eyes. If she heard one more, Ohmigod, she would have to puke or hex the person who said it. Then again, putting worms or snakes in someone's bed often worked just as well if not better. Spaghetti was also a good substitute she'd learned from the girl in the cot next to hers. The memory sent a shudder down her back and she repressed the ones that followed it.  
  
"Marfil, Ivy!" suddenly, a hush fell on the Hall. Fay turned to see the girl who'd had such an impact on the hungry, noisy crowd of students. She was the one who'd collided with Ginny's brother earlier. She walked gracefully to the stool and sat down. The hat sat and sat on her head. Professor McGonagall's face burrowed into a frown; she bent down and whispered to the hat. "What's wrong?" In reply, the hat shouted.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Professor sighed in relief as Ivy made her way to the table. As she passed Fay, she smiled and winked.  
  
"Parker, Matthew!" The boy she'd had the Malfoy discussion with smiled at Fay and walked to the front of the room.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Redford, Michael!" Ivy turned and scowled as he approached the stool.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Sheldon, Nicole!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Nikki sat down next to Matt and they started to chat as McGonagall finished by calling Alan Summer who also became a Gryffindor.  
  
"That's the last of our students." She rolled up the scroll and bent to pick up the hat but stopped short as she noticed a girl standing at the back in the corner of her eye. She stood and looked at Fay curiously. "Dear, were you not called?"  
  
"No, ma'am, I wasn't." Fay answered automatically. Time to put this plan into action.  
  
"Oh dear. Professor, I think we have a problem." She turned to Dumbledore. He sat up straighter.  
  
"Let the girl finish, Minerva."  
  
"I have my letter, Professor, if you'd like to see it." Fay held up a small roll of parchment. McGonagall motioned for her to come forward. As she did, the tables buzzed.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Why wasn't her name on the list?"  
  
"Did you see her hair?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. The chattering, however, did not cease. "QUIET!" he shouted finally. Everyone stopped and turned to stare at him. The blue jewels on his hat were quivering and sending gleams around the room. "Thank you." He turned to Fay. "Please, may I see the letter?" She handed the letter to him and he silently reviewed it.  
  
"Well, Minerva," he started when finished reading. "I believe that I made an error when making that list. One more student shall be added. Miss Carina Fay Whitaker. Please, Carina, place the Sorting Hat on your head."  
  
"Actually, Professor, everyone calls me Fay."  
  
"Very well then, Fay."  
  
Fay sat on the stool and put the hat on. It came down over her eyes so she couldn't have seen the hundreds of curious faces peering at her. The hat settled itself comfortably on her head before it began its interrogation.  
  
"You seem familiar." A voice whispered in her ear. "Have I had a relative of yours?"  
  
"Yes, you have," she retorted coldly. Already, it had started.  
  
"It can't be, could it? That's not your name, but it's all here!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh my. Well, this comes as a surprise, you know. No one told me you'd be here. Then again, you know what they all think." Fay nodded. "Now, where to put you? You know, your father did quite well here. Pity to see that happen to him. Such promise. Pity."  
  
"Honestly?" she asked, already knowing what the hat wanted to hear, but dreading letting herself be intimidated by a piece of sewn felt over a thousand years old.  
  
"I already know what you honestly think of your father, and though it pains me that you feel so because I believe your assumptions are incorrect." There was a moment of silence before the hat continued. "Well, if genes mean anything, you'll make quite a wizard. However, I will have to make a different choice. Genes, thought important, don't alone make the wizard. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Fay answered honestly.  
  
"Good. Well then, against your father's probable wishes, it'll have to be." 


	4. French Flair

Chapter Four  
French Flare  
  
After a moment of silence, the Sorting Hat, "GRYFFINDOR!" the house cheered as Fay took off the hat and went to sit with her new housemates. A girl about her age with big bushy brown hair motioned for her to come and sit next to her.  
  
"Hermione," she said. She then pointed at the red haired boy next to her. "To my left is Ron,"  
  
"Hello" Ron replied. Hermione turned her attention back to Fay.  
  
"And to Ron's left, is Harry."  
  
"Hey, Fay."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry," replied Fay with pink cheeks. "You too, Ron." Just then, Professor Dumbledore rose once more.  
  
"I'd like to extend a warm welcome to our students, both new and old." The Hall broke out in cheers. Once they had quieted down, he continued. "Please, those of you who know the school, take a new student under your wing. Show them the ropes." Dumbledore winked at Hermione. "That's all. Now, tuck in." At once the golden plates filled with food and supper began. The new students settled into their tables among their new housemates and conversations began.  
  
"You're Ginny's brother, right?" Fay asked as she spooned a large portion of steaming mashed potatoes on her plate and passed them to Ivy on her left who smiled and went back to her conversation with Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Yeah, how do you know Ginny?" Ron asked as he poured some gravy on his turkey while spooning squash with the other hand.  
  
"We met on the Platform. She helped me through. Please pass the gravy." Ron handed Fay the gravy boat and she proceeded to drench her potatoes.  
  
"That was nice of her," Hermione commented after chewing a bite of apple. "Oh, these are good! Here, Fay, try one." She handed Fay one of the large apples. Fay bit in.  
  
"Yeah, these are really good! Here, Harry, try one." Fay handed one of the apples to him but he was too busy staring off into space to notice.  
  
"Harry, earth to Harry, come in!" Hermione waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh?" He snapped out of his daze, somewhat.  
  
"I said, here, try one of these apples." Fay handed it to him. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's just in a daze because for once he's sitting with a REAL girl." Harry blinked for a second, then blushed as red as the apple, so did Fay.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron was appalled.  
  
"What? It's not like you two treat me like a girl anyways." Hermione explained as she meticulously cut her chicken.  
  
"That wasn't it!" Harry shouted. Harry had chosen the worst time to speak loudly for a break in conversation left the hall quite as he rose his voice and again, Harry blushed. After a moment, conversation resumed as normal and he continued more softly this time, "It's just that she reminds me of someone and I can't place who, that's all."  
  
"Cho." Ron coughed into his napkin.  
  
"What Ron, I missed that?" Fay asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just a tickle," he said without taking his eyes off Harry.  
  
"Am I missing something here?" Fay asked as she looked from Harry, to Ron and back to Harry.  
  
"Not unless I am too." Hermione said. "Pass the salt, will you Harry." Without a word Harry handed Hermione the shaker still staring at Ron, slightly horrified at his remark. Though, in truth, he was the only one at the table who had gotten the joke.  
  
"Geez, tough crowd." Hermione commented under her breath. Fay heard her but said nothing. Things, again it seemed, were not going as smoothly as they should. Something was amiss. Then again, smoothly was never the way things seemed to go anymore.  
  
*********************************  
  
After dinner, while being lead to the Gryffindor common room by Alexander, Fay nudged up beside Hermione. "Hey," she whispered. Hermione pulled her out of line.  
  
"Hi! Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Hermione asked as she straightened her tie.  
  
"Yes, of course I am. This place is great but, umm, what's up with your friends, if you don't mind my asking?" Fay questioned. It was really none of her business but curiosity never killed anyone. - Maybe it did, but only in very special circumstances.  
  
"Oh, don't mind them. They're too vacuous to accept new people. They'll-", she was interrupted by Ron who stepped out from behind a pillar. He put his hands on his hips and glared at the two girls.  
  
"Hermione! If you're going to insult us, you could at least do it to our face, and with words we understand!"  
  
"Us?" Fay asked. Just then, Harry tumbled out from behind another pillar. He'd lost his balance and tripped over the molding. He got up quickly, very embarrassed.  
  
"Oh! So now you resort to spying on me! Well fine!" Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation and stomped off. Fay closed in on Harry, and pursed her mouth to speak.  
  
"Don't you start on us too," Harry said as he fixed his robes. Fay went over to him and tucked in his tie.  
  
"I was just going to say," she said in a soft voice, "vacuous means shallow." Then, she turned to follow Hermione leaving behind a confused and embarrassed Harry Potter.  
  
*******************************  
  
Ivy Marfil and Nikki Sheldon chatted at they got ready for bed that night. Being from Adelaide, they were already friendly with each other and had finally found a mutually convenient time to talk in the confusion of the first day at new school.  
  
"So how was the train ride??¡À asked Ivy as she pulled down her scarlet comforter to reveal golden sheets below, "Oh these are very pretty!?¡À She settled in and began to plait her hair into two brown braids that reached just to her shoulders.  
  
"Rather uneventful. I met some nice girls; Becca, Beth and Fay were their names I think. They all seemed very nice, though Fay was rather shy in my opinion." Nikki finished buttoning her nightgown, picked up a boar bristle brush and began to untangle her dark hair.  
  
" Really? She seemed to be more of a snot to me." Ivy said as she raised an eyebrow. She also seemed to be very out of place, in Ivy's opinion but she said nothing of this to Nikki. She probably would not have been interested anyway.  
  
"Well you know looks can be deceiving. Maybe she's a very nice person. Although she does seem to be odd. I'm not sure what it is about her but something just isn't right. You know what I mean? "Nikki climbed into the small canopy bed next to Ivy's. Ivy nodded and rolled over. Maybe she was right; she'd just have to find out.  
  
********************************  
  
The next morning, Fay awoke to Hermione yapping away in the other room. "I just can't believe them! Most boys here won't do that, well, Draco and them maybe, but pretty much everyone else is nice." Fay yawned and climbed out of bed. "Hurry," Hermione stuck her head around the corner and directed as she tried to fix her tie. "Breakfast starts in fifteen minutes." She struggled some more. "Stupid tie!" she said at last, as she threw it in Fay's direction, exasperated. Fay got up out of bed, her hair a frizzled mess.  
  
"Here, let me help." Quick as a wink she fixed the tie for her. Then she went to find her own robes, which was considerably harder than fixing a stupid tie. Unlike Hermione, she had horrible organizational skills.  
  
"How'd you do that so fast?" Hermione touched her tie and glanced at Fay.  
  
"I have to do it all the time. Anyway, let's hurry; I want a good seat at breakfast," replied Fay as she searched through her trunk for a clean pair of socks. She dressed quickly and braided her hair as she talked to Hermione. "So, what's up with you and the guys?"  
  
"Ron can be so, argh, I don't know, such a guy!" Hermione said as she went into the other room to make her bed, and Fay turned from her mirror to stare in Hermione's direction. She looked up, feeling watched. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"You like him!" Fay called into the other room. Hermione peered around the corner and looked at Fay horrified.  
  
"No, I don't! Besides, he likes that, Fleur." Hermione spat, coming back to where Fay was seated. "She's such a jerk; he doesn't deserve a girl like her." Fay merely smiled and went back to her hair. Hermione blushed deeply and was about to defend herself again when Ivy came in.  
  
"Hey. Do you have an extra brush anywhere? I think I lost mine." Hermione saw this as the perfect opportunity to get away.  
  
"Umm, I have to go. I'll save you a seat though, Fay, if you want. You too, ummm-" She struggled with the new girl's name for it had escaped her.  
  
"Ivy, Ivy Marfil, and thank you." Ivy smiled at Hermione. She seemed nice enough.  
  
"Ok, thanks!" Fay shouted as Hermione dashed out the door. "Here you go." She handed her brush to Ivy. "Did you drop it when you ran into Harry, the boy with the glasses you hit in London with your trolley cart?"  
  
"No, that clod was standing in the way. He's lucky he hit the pavement so hard. I'd have knocked him out myself if not." Ivy said as she sat on Fay's bed. "I just forgot to pack one I think. Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome." Fay paused. "Guys are like that. Thank God I don't have any brothers!" Fay mused as she tied her shoes.  
  
"Really, me neither. I have one older sister, but that's all. Do you?"  
  
"I don't have any siblings." Fay answered briskly, as Ivy gave her brush back. Ivy buttoned her cuffs and pulled up her knee socks.  
  
"Wow. You're parents must have been satisfied with just you ."  
  
"I wouldn't know. My mother and father passed away when I was about a year old." Fay answered softly as she stuffed the brush into her trunk and shut the lid quickly.  
  
"Ohmigod! I'm so sorry!" Ivy got up and put her hand on Fay's shoulder. She felt awful.  
  
"It's not a big deal. I never knew them so I don't know what I'm missing out on. My feelings aren't hurt, you didn't know." Fay assured her as she stood. Ivy nodded, but noticed that the corners of Fay's eyes were moist. So much for making a new friend; that would be rather hard since she'd made her cry the first time they ever spoke. "Come on, we should get to breakfast, we don't want to be late on our very first morning, do we?"  
  
"Of course not." Ivy agreed and they started out of the room. "Now, which way was the staircase again?"  
  
*********************  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were already halfway to the Great Hall. "Remind me again why we had to get up extra early." Harry yawned as he tried to keep up with Ron's quick pace.  
  
"To beat Hermione! Really, Harry. Lately you've been totally out of it."  
  
"No, I've just been thinking." Ron nodded, understandingly.  
  
"About Cho."  
  
"No. About stuff and bringing it up, I really didn't appreciate it last night at dinner when you did that." Harry snapped.  
  
"Oh, come off it. I was kidding around. The girls didn't get it, so no harm done. Besides, if you weren't thinking about her, they why should you care?" Ron retorted.  
  
"I was thinking about a letter I got from Sirius when I well, some pretty weird things happened at home these past holidays that I really don't understand. The long and short of it is that Dudley's been kidnapped."  
  
"So?" Ron had his devil smile on. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer fella, if you know what I mean."  
  
"The kidnappers asked for Sirius as the ransom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think they know you've been in contact?" Ron turned to look at Harry.  
  
"Of course that's what I've been thinking! I got a letter from him the same time as the ransom, but I never read it and can't find it anywhere! I hope it wasn't important because I've got the sneaking suspicion that the cat took it." Ron looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Cat? Since when've you got a cat?"  
  
"My uncle nearly killed it on the way home from the station at the end of last year. Then, he just up and brought her home." Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his nose.  
  
"Wizard cat? Or an Animagus?"  
  
"Might've been, but she didn't say a word all summer." Harry put his glasses back on.  
  
"But Harry, most Animagus can't talk! For all you know, that could've been He Who Must Not Be Named!"  
  
"Ron, it was a girl." Harry looked at him pointedly.  
  
"But still, it's the principle of the matter." Ron stated smugly.  
  
"You sound like Hermione." Ron blushed. "Anyway, I still can't find the letter, wizard cat or not."  
  
"Just write him again and explain that you never got the letter last time."  
  
"I suppose." Harry replied slowly. Ron was right, he would just write to Sirius and everything would be alright.  
  
Just then, Harry noticed Hermione coming down the opposite staircase. "Look, it's Hermione. Why don't we apologize? I don't want to start the year in a fight." Harry poked Ron in the arm and gestured to her.  
  
"I hate to say it, but you're right, we were kinda mean." Ron agreed as they approached her. She turned. "Listen, Hermione. I'm real sorry about-" he started.  
  
"Ron, I must interrupt you. I was so wrapped up in having someone new we can become friends with," Ron made a face "that I didn't realize how rude I was being. Please forgive my childish behavior."  
  
"Oh course, Hermione. Though, we weren't too nice either and we're real sorry about it." Harry said. Ron just stood there. Harry elbowed him but all he could do was nod dumbly.  
  
"Alright then, see you at breakfast!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder as she hurried down the hall.  
  
"Smooth." Harry muttered as he turned to Ron. "You were a regular old brick."  
  
"Thanks. It means so much to me to have your never-ending support." Ron said as he pushed past Harry and left him standing in the hall.  
  
******************************  
  
Fay and Ivy made their way to the Great Hall in record time. They got there early and went to hang out before breakfast began. Lucy spotted Fay and ran over to her as Ivy went to talk to Hermione.  
  
"Comment ¡§otes-vous, Fay?"  
  
"L'amende, merci, Lucy. Et vous?" She answered shakily. Her French was more than a little rusty.  
  
"Je suis tr¡§¡§s fatigu¡§¦ aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas dormi bien. O¡§¡ä ¡§¦tiez-vous apr¡§¡§s le dîner?"  
  
"Je marchais avec Hermione quand-" Suddenly a hand appeared on Fay's shoulder and she stopped mid sentence.  
  
"Now boys, here's the type of woman you want." Fay turned. There, with his hand on her shoulder, stood an attractive young man with silvery blonde hair. "You see, here we have a cultured young lady. Not like those intolerable intelligent gits." Lucy nearly knocked him out, but Fay held up a finger for her to stop. She wanted to hear what else he had to say. "I like my women fast and foreign. Do you know why?" By this time Lucy was about to break his neck and Fay had to grind her heel into Lucy's foot to keep her still. He had to finish his little speech so they could really clobber him.  
  
There were two boys by Draco's side, and they were smirking up a storm. "No, Draco, why do you like your women that way?" fawned the two boys in unison, looking up at him with looks of adoration.  
  
"Because then, there's no obvious communication. You could call them a gay cow and they'd smile, nod and perhaps wink coyly." He moved his hand towards Fay's waist.  
  
"I hope you can remove your filthy hand on your own." He looked up in surprise and after horror. "Because if not, I'm afraid I'll have to dislocate it from your shoulder in order to get it off, and return it to you in a to-go baggie. Paper most likely." He moved his hand quickly, as if she were on fire.  
  
"As if, that wasn't enough, this was a private conversation." Lucy saw this as the perfect time to add in her two knuts. The young man looked from Fay to Lucy and back to Fay in horror.  
  
"Petits garçons." remarked a passing girl.  
  
"Si jeunes, donc naïfs." Remarked another and sent Fay and Lucy into fits of giggles as they walked away, leaving behind a French-speaking Draco Malfoy.  
  
Once breakfast began, Ivy started up a conversation with Faye. Shehad saved her a seat and was busy handing her breakfast materials. "So, I couldn't find you guys last night after dinner. Where did you all go?"  
  
"Yeah. Hermione and I dragged our feet and ended up at the end of the line." Fay said pointedly as she looked at Ron. Hermione nudged her in the arm.  
  
"Oh." Ivy missed the tension in the air and casually passed the bread to Ron.  
  
"Anyway," Fay quickly changed the subject. "What class do we have first?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione groaned in unison. "Potions!"  
  
"Is that bad?" Ivy asked as she buttered her toast. Harry looked at her in disbelief and Ron's fork clinked loudly on his plate as he dropped it in mid-bite. Ivy looked up. "What? Was it something I said?"  
  
"Bad? You're asking if it's bad. That's the understatement of the year!" Ron nearly shouted. Ivy blushed and looked back at her toast.  
  
"Well, Ivy, that means you've reached your unnecessary question quota for today." Fay smiled at Ivy and took a sip of the orange juice in front of her. Suddenly she felt a chill down her back. She put her goblet down and glanced behind her and caught the eyes of a tall man with greasy black hair in the back of the room, watching her. "Hey, now it's my turn to ask a stupid question. Who is the guy with too much hair gel glaring at our table like we've just murdered someone?"  
  
Harry glanced over at the teachers' table and suddenly doubled over in pain. Fay started to wring her hands with a horrified look on her face. Ivy stood up. "'Migod Harry! Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine." He tried to croak another word but it was unintelligible, such was his pain.  
  
"Harry, is it your scar?" Hermione touched his shoulder. He threw off her hand roughly.  
  
"I'm fine!" He shouted, got up quickly from his seat the the table and ran to the infirmary. Ron looked after him worriedly. Hermione sat back down, however. She began to eat again, but then noticed something.  
  
"Fay, what's wrong?" She was still wringing her hands with a pained look on her face. Ivy eyed her worriedly; was it contagious?  
  
"I burned my hand. I'm going to the infirmary. I'll be back for Potions, don't worry." Fay got up to leave but Ivy touched her elbow.  
  
"What did you burn your hand on?" Ivy asked, worry in her voice.  
  
"On my coffee." She pointed to the steaming cup in front of her on the table. Ivy nodded and Fay walked away, still wringing her hands. Hermione merely stared at the cup. 


End file.
